Natsuki Aizawa/Quotes
List of quotes by Natsuki Aizawa. General * Meeting (Anime): "I’m Aizawa Natsuki! I heard about you all!" * Christmas Eve Wish: "My wish? To be able to playing piano in front of a lot of people and show them my skill. I just want to share the joy that playing piano brings me.♫" * When receiving Valentine's Day Gift: "Oh, you give a present for me? I'm so happy, thank you.♪" * Win a Contest: "Yay! You won, . I'm so happy for you!" * Talk to much: "There's nothing a piano prodigy can't do!" * When her Team Meter Point reaches 100%: "Yay!♪ Uh, I mean . . . Of COURSE you can't resist me! Now we're friends!☆ Heh! Wanna walk me home?♥" * When the Player unlocks Hiroko Kiriya: "Sometimes, it's important to have a new friend and I just let her emotion calm down." * Christmas Eve Dialogue: "Hi there! Ah, it's so cold! The stars are nice, but this is ridiculous! Come on, get close and warm me up! Hey! It's a shooting star! I don't even have a wish ready. Hehe, did you make a wish? . . . Oh, you didn't? Too bad . . . Well, we should probably get going soon. This night was too cold, but I had fun anyway. Thanks.♥ I'll have to come with you again, since the weather is so warm.♥" Natsuki's Piano Lesson "I could show you at least. Do you want to hear me playing piano?" = Yeah! "Okay! Watch this!" (The melody that she plays is her special main theme) "Well, if you want to hear me playing again, just let me know." Christmas Dialogue Play in the morning of 25 December between 09:03 - 09:04 and Natsuki will greet the player outside. "Good morning♪ Today is Christmas. ♫ Will you join me?" * Yes "Wow! Seriously? Come prepare yourself. Well, see you on my house at 18:00!♫" * No "I know. People are so many, not just only you. So I might invite someone else. Goodbye..." Meeting Natsuki in Angel Simulator Unlike other Soft☆Germanic members, the player does not have anything special to unlock Natsuki. She will be available at the start of game. Depending on what gender you are playing as, the dialogue words will change. In English version, her full name is the same as Japanese but written in Western order. Before you known her name, it would be written as "???". In European version, it is 'N.N" (No Name). Male ???: "Hello there. You're a newcomer right?" Hi, I'm Aizawa Natsuki." ???: "I'm Natsuki's mother, a housewife. Just call me Mrs. Aizawa. (Facing her daughter) What do you want to do, honey?" Natsuki: "I don't think I'm going to play alongside my friends at Starbell Mid Mountain tomorrow, with showing Neu to them." Mrs. Aizawa: "Who's Neu?" Natsuki: (happy face) "My pet bluebird, of course!♪" Mrs. Aizawa: "Natsuki, you're not a little girl anymore... you must stop talking to your pets or toys." ???: "I'm stuck between my wife and daughter... I want Natsuki to chase her dreams. I don't know what should I do. Call me Mr. Aizawa by the way, I'm the city's policeman." Natsuki: "Well, how was your career as a shop owner? Fun? I hope you can sell items to me sometime!" Mrs. Aizawa: "I want her dreams as both idol and pianist come true." Mr. Aizawa: "Yeah, me too." Natsuki: "Well, this is my delicious dish. Here, receive this! ♪" Player: *Got Vanilla Ice Cream Cake!* Female ???: "Hello there. You're a newcomer right?" Hi, I'm Aizawa Natsuki." ???: "I'm Natsuki's mother, a housewife. Just call me Mrs. Aizawa. (Facing her daughter) What do you want to do, honey?" Natsuki: "Tomorrow I'm going to play alongside my friends at Starbell Mid Mountain. I want them to show Neu." Mrs. Aizawa: "Who's Neu?" Natsuki: (happy face) "My pet bluebird! She's really energetic... almost lively as me!♪ Hehe!" Mrs. Aizawa: "Natsuki, you're not a little girl anymore... it would have been better if you stop playing with your pets or toys." Natsuki: "Without her, I get weak." ???: "I'm stuck between my wife and daughter... I want Natsuki to chase her dreams. I don't know what should I do. Call me Mr. Aizawa by the way, I'm the city's policeman." Natsuki: "How was your career as an idol? For me, it's interesting. I want you to join me someday." Mrs. Aizawa: "I want her dreams as both idol and pianist come true." Mr. Aizawa: "Yeah, me too." Natsuki: "Well, this is my delicious dish. Here, receive this! ♪" Player: *Got Vanilla Ice Cream Cake!* Game Greetings * Meeting: "I was born to become an idol! Nice to meet you!" * Morning: "I've enjoyed festivals and gatherings ever since I was a child.♪ I like to be the center of attention.♪" * Afternoon: "My parents were so affectionate toward each other I couldn't take it... When I was younger it was a little embarrassing." * Evening: "When I look at my parents I think friendship is a beautiful thing. But truthfully, I've never met a man that I love more than I love piano... Maybe I just don't have any room in my heart for anything else." * Night: "I want to continue playing piano for a long time. You can play some notes in piano that you can't understand, it's amazing.♪ I want to spread my message.♫" Gift Lines * Favorite Gift: "Oh, how nice.♪ I love this. I'm so happy.♪ Thank you.♥" * Loved Gift: "Yay, I like it! Thanks! This is great." * Liked Gift: "It's thanks to you, , that I was able to receive!" * Disliked Gift: "I don’t like this, but I’m happy you thought of me…" * Hated Gift: "Eh, sorry! I hate this." Seasonal Quotes * Early Spring: "How nice. When I see the flowers in full bloom, I just feel so happy.♪" * Late Spring: "The Spring is ending. When does Summer get here?" * Early Summer: "I'm just fine when it's hot.♪ Of the whole year, I like Summer the best." * Late Summer: "Doesn't it feel good to sweat on a hot day? I love it.♪ It's good for your body too." * Early Autumn: "To me, Autumn isn't just warm, it's actually cool." * Late Autumn: "I can't stand it when it gets colder!♪" * Early Winter: "I hate the cold, I don't feel like doing anything." * Late Winter: "The snowy scenery is nice to look at from inside the house, but it's freezing outside." Weather Lines * Sunny: "I feel so good when the weather is nice.♪" * Cloudy: "I don't like these days where it's not quite sunny." * Rainy: "The rain here is so cold, I don't like it..." * Snowy: "I don't mind the snow, but I hate the cold. Actually, it transcends the word 'hate'." * Typhoon: "What a noise! Play my piano during typhoon season, my rhythm couldn't even work!" * Blizzard: "Snow is so pretty. I was so amazed when I first saw it. If only it weren't so cold." Festival Lines * Christmas: "Here, you cook some foods for Christmas. We give dessert dishes back home!♪" * Christmas Eve: "What do I hate? There isn't anything I hate more than winter. I'm not sure if I'll be able to enjoy the Christmas Eve." * Cooking Tournament: "The Cooking Tournament starts at 15:00!♪ We have something similar where I’m from. But we sing to celebrate that contest!♪" * Fashion Contest: "Today is a special carnival called Fashion Contest... the mainland customs and festivals sure are strange, but they are also exciting!♪" * Music Festival: "I'm enjoying Music Festival a lot!" * New Year's Eve: "Winter finally almost over! We reflect our past year! I wish many people are okay." * New Year's Day: "A new year begins. Make this year more better!" * Ohanami (Flower Viewing) Festival: "I like the Flower viewing Festival! The flowers are pretty, and the aroma is intoxicating!" * Summer Festival: "My favorite Japanese foods? I like takoyaki. Is that a problem? Sushi and teriyaki are awesome, and tempura is delicious too.♫" * Valentine's Day: "Heh heh! I got SO many Valentine's Day chocolates! And I didn't even have to eat them!♪" Category:Pretty Country: Magical Life of Three Towns Quotes